


Relationships

by windstar127



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windstar127/pseuds/windstar127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles on relationships between various women in the Dragon Age universe with some help from the random prompt generator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promises

"Uncle Cyrion won't like that you've been fighting," Shianni gingerly touched a darkening bruise on her cousin's cheek. "And your tunic's all covered in dirt." Blood too, but there was no need to mention that. Luckily none of it was theirs. She was incredibly lucky that Kallian had been so close when the gang of thugs attacked her.

"Drat the tunic," Kallian snapped. "Are you hurt?"

"No...I'm fine," Shianni shook her head. "They didn't do more than rough me up a bit before you showed up. No worse than what you or Soris have done to me, anyways." 

"That's different. We're family, after all," Kallian flashed her a disarming smile. "Did they take anything? I heard Papa say you were on an errand to the Pearl."

"No," Shianni patted her pockets in her skirt and blouse, "I still have the coin they gave me."

"Good," Kallian grinned again. "Then we should head back. What were you doing in this part of town anyways? There's safer ways back from the Pearl."

"I thought I'd take a shortcut..."

"Through here? Maker's Breath, Shianni, you're old enough to know better!"

"And what were you doing here?"

"Tailing you, of course. Did you honestly think I'd let my favorite cousin go through the worst part of town by herself?"

"Kallian...you didn't need to do that..."

"The hell I didn't. You're family, Shianni, and I'll protect you. If you're ever in trouble, just call for me and I'll come," Kallian gripped her hand tight as they walked back to the Alienage. "No matter where you are, or what it is, I swear, I'll come help you."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," Kallian answered, grey eyes solemn and steady.

Perhaps that was why, years later, when she and the other girls were trapped in Vaughn's rooms, she was the only who didn't panic. Even after they did those things to her. Even when logically, there was no way a half trained and out of practice girl from the Alienage could fight her way past so many guards. Because Kallian said she would come to help, no matter what.

And when the door opened at last, her cousin stood there with dagger in hand and covered in blood. Against all odds, Kallian had come to rescue her, just like she always promised.


	2. When no one else is looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambassador Cera/Mistress Woolsey: When no one else is looking

When no one else is looking, when the Warden is out on business and there are no imminent crisis at hand, she slips off the role of the ever patient administrator and slips into the workshop of the enchantress. For there is no other word that describes Cera so well, from her captivating turquoise eyes to the ever present feel of lyrium and magic around her. They dally awhile, trading kisses and caresses and soft breathless moans in the quiet room that smelled of flowers. And then the moment passes, and she leaves to resume the part she always plays.


	3. I want to be here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora Theirin/Ser Cauthrien: I want to be here

"Why are you still here?" Anora snarled. "It's been over a year since we left Ferelden. My father is long gone, and whatever duty you had to him has surely been discharged by now. I'm no queen to have any hold over you. You could go anywhere and yet you're still here. Why? For love of the Maker, Cauthrien, why haven't you left by now?"

"I'm here because I want to be here, at your side," Cauthrien said, ignoring her outburst. "Because I serve you, and I love you. Is that not enough?"

It was.


	4. I trust you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cauthrien/Anora Mac Tir: I trust you

"You want me to do _what_?"

"Be the captain of my personal guard. It's not as if you hadn't served in that capacity before."

"Your Majesty, I...I can not. There is too much blood on my hands. You know what I have done. I failed your father and your husband both, and yet still you ask me?"

"There is no one else I'd rather have at my side. I need you, and, above all else, I trust you. Dearest Cauthrien, will you not stay with me?"

"I...yes, my lady. My life is yours to command."


	5. Changes only you can see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F!Cousland/Ser Cauthrien: Changes only you can see

She wondered what people saw when they looked at the Warden. A hero, a savior, a beacon of hope. They didn't see a girl who never smiled anymore, who hid her emotions behind a mask of indifference, who did not cared if she lived or died. Perhaps they had never seen anything else.

But she had. 

She remembered the carefree girl who played pranks on half the palace, who joined her in the training yards every morning, who danced with her under the moonlight. The girl she kissed one night under the stars.

And for that girl, she mourned.


	6. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora Theirin/Ser Cauthrien : Back to work

There was no time to cry, no time to mourn, no time for hardly anything at all except the brutal realities of the darkspawn invasion. Even as she felt the red hot spray of her father's heart's blood on her face and hands and tasted its coppery tang on her tongue and knew that part of her died with him, she did not cry. To cry was to show weakness, and she could not, would not, do so before this crowd. Not to the gloating Arl Eamon nor to the murderous Grey Wardens. She was the queen now, in her own right and not just a figurehead with an empty title.

She walked out of the Landsmeet chamber with her head held high despite the sticky drying blood on her skin and on her dress.

And there, standing just outside, with her head bowed and her dark hair falling to hide her eyes, was the knight.

"Ser Cauthrien," she stopped half a step away from the woman.

"Your Majesty," the knight lifted her head, midnight blue eyes going wide and face stark white at her appearance. "My lord, is he..."

"The Landmeet has made its decision, ser knight. My father is dead, and I am queen. From this moment hence, consider yourself in my service."

Raw grief twisted Cauthrien's pale features into a mask of anguish before she controlled herself with visible effort and fell into step at Anora's side. "As you command, my lady," the knight's voice was oddly steady. Her eyes, though, blazed with anger and pain and sorrow and guilt.

"Later, my knight, there will be time enough for tears." Anora rested her hand on Cauthrien's arm in an attempt to grant a small measure of comfort and reassurance. It was not very much, but some of the tension in the knight's demeanor faded at her touch. "Come with me, Cauthrien. Be that it may, there is still a war to fight and work to do."


End file.
